Verdammt
by Angua von Ueberwald
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Mittglieder Schwarz verlassen, wenn auch nicht so ganz mit ihrem Wissen. Ach lest es einfach selbst. Nur soviel es ist SchuxFarf


Titel: Verdammt  
  
Kapitel: 1/1  
  
Raitning: ähh ich kann das nicht beurteilen also machen wir es einfach mal PG 13  
  
Warning: ist auf eine sehr komplizierte Weise geschrieben, ihr müsst sie einfach zu Ende lesen um   
  
was zu verstehen, ich hoffe aber alles wird klar ansonsten fragt einfach mich, außerdem jede Menge   
  
poetisches Gerde am Anfang und am Schluss muss leider einer, eine, eines oder mehrere dran glauben   
  
mehr sag ich dazu jetzt nicht, außerdem is es noch OOC & mit shounen-ai, und wie immer übernehme   
  
ich keine Garantie für richtige Rechtschreibung und Interpunktaktion   
  
Pairing: SchuxFarf  
  
Autor: Karen/Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: Ahalso weder Weiß noch Schwarz gehören mir, warum ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, ich   
  
leih sie mir nur um sie ein bisschen zu quälen weil ich ja so gemein bin (zumindest in dieser Fan-  
  
Fiction).  
  
Kommentar: Also da ich mit Pairings ja sehr flexibel bin wird's mal ein SchuxFarf die Idee kam mir   
  
irgendwann mal vor längerer Zeit und jetzt habe ich mich dazu entschlossen sie aufzuschreiben, ich   
  
hoffe ich bekomme es einigermaßen hin. Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare da ich natürlich wissen will   
  
was euch gefallen hat und was ich noch ändern muss .  
  
Achtung: In dieser Fan-Fiction wird öfters die Perspektive des Erzählers gewechselt und auch   
  
Zeitsprünge kommen vor. Ich hoffe das alles einigermaßen verständlich gekennzeichnet ist. Wenn   
  
nicht schreibt mir einfach und fragt nach *Winkwink*.  
  
„Gesprochenes"   
  
direkte Gedanken (Was genau ich damit meine seht ihr hoffentlich am Text)  
  
Also los mit: Verdammt  
  
Narrators/Farfies View (1)  
  
Es regnete, selbst im Keller konnte er es hören, wie hatte man es ihm, als er noch ein kleines Kind   
  
war, erklärt? Wenn es regnet, weint Gott, er weint um all die Pflanzen, die ohne sein Wasser verdorren   
  
und um die Menschen, die verdursten, er weint um sie davor zu beschützen, er weint um sie zu   
  
erretten. Auch jetzt weinte Gott. Ist das nun aber gut oder schlecht?  
  
Die Tür des Kellers quietschte und Schuldig trat ein. „Na biste heute wieder poetisch veranlagt, oder   
  
was? ... Wir haben einen Auftrag.", sprachs und befreite ihn von der Jacke.   
  
Jetzt würde er sich bei dem allmächtigen Gott, der vorgab armen Menschen zu Helfen, ihn aber im   
  
Stich gelassen hatte als er ihn brauchte, zu rächen.   
  
Er zog eines seiner Messer und ging angrinsenden Schuldig vorbei.   
  
Oben warteten schon Crawford und Nagi, beide monoton, emotionslos und kalt (2). Ein Grund   
  
weswegen Schuldig ihn bevorzugte, er kämpfte zwar grausam aber voller Leidenschaft. Langsam ließ   
  
er den kalten Stahl der Klinge durch seine Haut fahren und spürte da Gefühl das ihn jedes Mal dabei   
  
überkam, Befriedigung sich endlich zu rächen.  
  
Schuldigs View  
  
Der Auftrag war einfach gewesen. Es kam zwar zu einem Blutbad aber nur bei ihren keineswegs   
  
ernstzunehmenden Gegnern. Es war natürlich wieder an ihm sich um den Iren zu kümmern, er meinte   
  
Ire den mit Irren hätte er jeden von Ihnen meinen können, denn wer kaltblütig mordet muss irgendwo   
  
ein bisschen verrückt sein, wie eigentlich jeder Mensch, `Normal` gibt es nicht, nur ist jeder auf seine   
  
eigene Art und weiße verrückt. Nur würde das niemals jemand zugeben. Erst mal würde jeder duschen   
  
gehen und dann würde er Farf in den Keller bringen.  
  
Gesagt getan, schon kurze zeit später standen sie im Keller. Eine Frage lag ihm schon lange auf den   
  
Lippen und jetzt würde ich Fragen „warum verletzt du dich eigentlich immer selbst?" „Warum so   
  
gesprächig heut?" Stimmt meistens schwiegen sie aber heute würde er nicht lockerlassen, er hatte   
  
keine Lust mehr darauf er war ein Mensch verdammt noch mal und keine Maschine, wie die beiden   
  
oben, manchmal wollte auch er reden und jetzt würde er nicht locker geben.   
  
„Los antworte schon." Farf seufzte „Ich will, das Gott um mich weint. Ich will, dass er sieht, wie seine   
  
Geschöpfe verunstaltet werden. Und wenn niemand anderes da ist, dann verletze ich halt mich selbst"   
  
Er nickte irgendwie erschien es ihm auf einmal völlig normal in einem dunklen, feuchten Keller zu   
  
sitzen und sich mit einem `Irren` im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten.   
  
„Aber warum soll ausgerechnet Gott leiden?" „..." „du musst ja nicht antworten"   
  
irgendwie war er enttäuscht keine Antwort zu erhalten   
  
„Er hat mich verlassen und beweint (3) doch jeden anderen, ich bin ausgeschlossen, verlassen und   
  
fühle mich betrogen, ich tat immer alles das er verlangte und alles was er tat war sich von mir   
  
abzuwenden, ich bin von ihm verdammt... glaubst du mein Tod würde ihn zum weinen bringen, würde   
  
er um mich trauern?" „Gott hat uns verlassen. Du hast recht, du bist verdammt, aber nicht nur du wir   
  
alle sind es und müssen nun damit leben. Du würdest Gott eine Freude machen, wenn du stirbst, wir   
  
sind schon so lange verloren, sieh dir doch Nagi und Crawford an, für sie sind Emotionen eine   
  
Schwäche, sie sind innerlich schon tot, da sie aufgegeben haben. Doch uns beide treibt es zu diesen   
  
blutigen Taten, wir sehnen uns nach ihnen um uns zu rächen. Einmal weinte dein Gott als er uns   
  
verlor, vier Engel wurden ihm gestohlen und zum Feind gemacht, sie wurden in das Schwarze, in den   
  
Abgrund des Bösen, das sich in jedem von uns versteckt gezerrt. Wir haben erkannt was wir wirklich   
  
sind, blutrünstige Bestien, die dennoch Gefühle haben, zumindest einige von uns, wir wurden zu dem   
  
gemacht was wir sind.   
  
...  
  
Doch ich glaube ich verstehe dich, denn ich fühle das gleiche, wenn auch anders. Bei mir ist es kein   
  
Gott, sondern das Schicksal das ich verfluche."   
  
„Wer ist heute denn bitteschön poetisch, du oder ich" „Na und" er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die   
  
langen Haare, eine Geste die er immer tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. „Ich will dich aber nicht   
  
hören" „ich will jetzt aber reden! Du selbst hast doch mit deiner Frage ob dein Tod Gott verletzen   
  
würde angefangen. Du kennst doch all die Dinge die ich sage schon, du kennst diese Gefühle, sie sind   
  
dir nicht fremd, sie sind deine eigenen, du hast genau wie ich die Gier nach dem Blut und der Rache in   
  
dir! Wir können nicht mehr zurück, wir sind schon viel zu tief in unseren Sünden versunken,   
  
verleugne es nicht, verleugne dich nicht!" Farfarello ließ den Kopf hängen „Ich, weis, dass ich in die   
  
Hölle komme, aber ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben jemand um   
  
mich trauern würde."  
  
Er drückte sanft Farfarellos Kinn nach oben um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können „Ich würde trauern,   
  
aber bitte tu mir das nicht auch noch an... bitte" langsam beugte er sich nach vorn und presste seine   
  
Lippen auf die des Iren, dieser erwiderte stark und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die dessen bebende   
  
Lippen. Langsam öffnete er sie und erwiderte de Kuss um so mehr. Farfarello biss ihn in die Lippe,   
  
dass es blutete und er leise aufschreien musste. Farf leckte genüsslich das Blut ab und stieß mit der   
  
Zunge an die Schuldigs, beide führten einen Leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus. Eng umschlungen standen   
  
sie beide hier im Keller und küssten sich.  
  
Narrator/ Schuldigs View   
  
Schuldig erwachte aus seinem Traum, seltsam er hatte diesen Traum schon oft gehabt, in ihm waren er   
  
und sein Koibito Assasinen und sie führten ein merkwürdiges Gespräch über Gott, das in einem Kuss   
  
endete.  
  
Ein Arm schlang sich um ihn und er wurde sanft zurück in die Lacken gedrückt. Farfie beugte sich   
  
über ihn und fragte besorgt, was denn mit ihm los war. „Ich weis auch nicht, ich hatte wieder diesen   
  
Traum, in ihm passiert genau das gleiche wie in deinen Träumen" „Seltsam" „Ja schon... aber wenn   
  
wir schon wach sind können wir die Zeit ja auch sinnvoll nutzen." Und damit versanken sie wieder in   
  
einem Kuss aus dem schnell mehr wurde.  
  
Narrator/Farf View  
  
Nach der Arbeit ging er mit Schuldig essen, auf dem Nachhauseweg durch die dunklen Strassen   
  
Tokyos hörten sie auf einmal ein seltsames klicken. Mit Reflexen, von denen er gar nicht wusste, das   
  
sie vorhanden waren, hatte er sich umgedreht und stand mit einem Messer in der Hand bewaffnet vor   
  
ihren Angreifern, die Herkunft des Messers war ihm zwar unbekannt, das störte ihn aber im Moment   
  
nicht im geringsten. Sein Koi war schon in einem Faustkampf mit einem anderen Angreifer   
  
verwickelt, seine Bewegungen waren unmenschlich schnell. Dann griff auch er selbst an  
  
Narrator/Farf View  
  
Er stand in einem Meer von Blut und verspürte eine Enttäuschung, diese Gegner waren eindeutig unter   
  
seinem Niveau, er leckte das blutbedeckte Messer ab.  
  
Narrator View  
  
Wie sie nach hause gekommen waren war ihnen unklar, alles was geschah, nachdem sie das   
  
Restaurant verlassen hatten war wie weg gespült. Das nächste an das sie sich erinnern konnten, war   
  
das sie blutbedeckt in ihrer Wohnung auf den Betten lagen. Farf ging unter die Dusche und Schuldig   
  
blickte ungläubig auf seine Hände Was habe ich nur getan?   
  
Narrator View  
  
Vor dem Haus standen zwei Gestalten „die Erinnerungen und ihre Kräfte kehren zurück, du hast   
  
versagt" „führ dich nicht so auf Kleiner" „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest bin ich dein   
  
Vorgesetzter und nicht mehr umgekehrt, du hast es verbockt. Aus. Noch einmal wird die Droge nicht   
  
Funktionieren, Wenn erst ihre Kräfte und Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt sind..." „Ja dieses mal müssen   
  
sie für immer ausgeschaltet werden." „Der Jüngere nickte nur und zog sich die Kappe tiefer ins   
  
Gesicht.  
  
Narrator View  
  
An der Tür klingelte es und Farfarello kam gerade nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zur Tür gestürmt,   
  
und öffnete sie, da Schuldig immer noch ganz Blutverschmiert war, Blut dessen Herkunft sie nicht   
  
kannten.  
  
Vor der Tür stand ein Junger Mann von ungefähr zwanzig Jahren mit der für Japaner Typischen   
  
dunklen Haarfarbe. Er trug eine Schirmkappe die einen Schatten warf, so dass die Augenfarbe und   
  
Gesichtszüge unsichtbar blieben. Er trug die Uniform des Paketdienstes, die aus einer einfachen   
  
schwarzen Hose, der Kappe und einer Jacke, auf die das Firmenzeichen aufgenäht war. In den Händen   
  
hielt er ein Päckchen, das er seinem Gegenüber überreichte, dann hielt er ihn ein Formular vor die   
  
Nase und deutete mit einem Kugelschreiber auf eine gestrichelte Linie „bitte unterschreiben sie hier"   
  
und reichte ihn selbigen Kuli. Farf tat wie ihm gehiesen, es war bestimmt eine von Schuldigs   
  
Bestellungen, aber irgendwie kam ihn der Mann verdammt bekannt vor, ihm viel nur nicht ein woher   
  
er ihn kennen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon öfters mal ein Paket gebracht. Schließlich schloss   
  
er die Tür und trat zu Schuldig zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Narrator View  
  
Das Hochhaus wurde von einem jungen Mann, der die Uniform des Paketdienstes trug, verlassen, auf   
  
seinem Gesicht lag kein lächeln, er lächelte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, aber der andere Mann, der   
  
eine Brille und einen Anzug trug, zu dem er in die schwarze Limousine stieg, konnte sehen, das er   
  
sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst war. Die Limousine fuhr davon. Kaum war die Limousine um die Ecke   
  
verschwunden, hörten sie eine gewaltige Explosion, doch der Fahrer fuhr unbeirrt weiter. Während   
  
dessen entledigte sich der Jüngere der Jacke, man sah jetzt das weise Hemd und die Krawatte die er   
  
darunter trug und zog stattdessen ein schwarzes Jackett passend zur Hose an, die Mütze legte er auch   
  
noch ab, niemand hätte ihn so mehr für einen Booten gehalten. Sein Gegenüber wartete geduldig und   
  
betrachtete das Gesicht des Mannes mit den Mitternachtsblauen Augen, keine Regung war in ihm zu   
  
erkennen.  
  
Crawfords View  
  
Was war nur geschehen in den letzten fünf Jahren? SZ hatten beschlossen Schuldig und Farfarello aus   
  
dem Team auszuschließen, da diese nicht mehr für SZ töteten, sondern für ihre eigenen Ideale und so   
  
etwas geriet leicht außer Kontrolle. Also gaben sie den beiden eine Droge, die ihr Gedächtnis löschen   
  
und ihre Kräfte blockieren sollte. Schwarz wurde aufgelöst.  
  
Farfarello und Schuldig führten danach ein normales Leben in einem Apartment. Nagi und ich wurden   
  
zur Zentrale von SZ gerufen. Von dort aus starteten die neuen Missionen. Aber mit der Zeit wurde   
  
Nagi immer gefühlskälter aber gleichzeitig immer erfolgreicher. Schließlich wurde er sogar so hoch   
  
befördert, dass er jetzt über mir steht.   
  
Was ist nur aus dem kleinen verängstigten Kind geworden, was ich einst rettete, als wir noch   
  
zusammen als Familie Schwarz lebten kam er manchmal nachts an mein Zimmer und wollte bei mir   
  
schlafen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht, ich wollte das er stark wird, dass er alleine für sich sorgen kann,   
  
wenn er erwachsen ist, aber war das richtig? Hätte ich es machen sollen wie die anderen beiden, die   
  
mit ihm nach draußen gingen und Ball mit ihm spielte, wenn er sie bat mit ihm zu spielen, doch das ist   
  
über 12 Jahre her. Gerade eben hat jener Junge, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, zwei seiner   
  
ehemaligen Kameraden umgebracht.  
  
Es ist schlimm für mich, da ich genau weis, dass all das meine Schuld ist. Ich war derjenige der ihn zu   
  
dem gemacht hat, was er jetzt ist, ich habe seine Hoffnung auf unschuldiges Leben, so zu sein wie die   
  
anderen zerstört. Ich bin sich, dass du unter anderen Umständen ein sehr guter Mensch geworden   
  
wärst Nagi  
  
Owari  
  
(1) Ich kann das nicht genau erklären, es ist in der 3. Person geschrieben, es geht aber nur aus Farfies   
  
Sicht und zeigt auch seine Gedanken und Gefühle ohne dass sie jetzt besonders gekennzeichnet sind,   
  
lest es einfach ihr werdet es hoffentlich verstehen.  
  
(2) Ich weis, das Kälte irgendwie schon eine Emotion ist aber ich glaube ihr wisst was ich meine.  
  
(3)Dieses Wort gibt es eigentlich so gar nicht glaube ich, setzt einfach bemitleidet ein, aber beweinte   
  
passt so gut, stempelt es einfach als Künstlerische Freiheit ab.  
  
Also, das war's dann, bitte hasst mich nicht dafür, dass ich Schu und Farf umgebracht habe aber das   
  
musste da einfach hin, ansonsten wäre es nicht das selbe. Seltsam ist das man so viele Karaktere aus   
  
einem Karakter machen kann (versteht das jetzt irgendwer?) Also, zum Beispiel Nagi da gibt es   
  
-Baby Nagi  
  
-kalter Bastard Nagi  
  
-armer unschuldiger Nagi der das eigentlich gar nicht will  
  
-Nagi der sich so verhält, weil ihm sehr wehgetan wurde  
  
....  
  
Die Liste könnte man ewig weiterschreiben und das mit jedem Karakter aber warum schreibe ich das   
  
eigentlich? Ich bin verzweifelt schreibt mir doch bitte mal wer ein Kommi ja? Ja? Ja? Ich schreibe   
  
dann auch irgendwann mal an der anderen Story weiter wenn ich die Muse dazu habe *knuddel alle   
  
(nichtvorhandenen) Leser*  
  
Karen /Tenshi 


End file.
